The Fairly OddParents: Crocker's Playhouse
by CheckABookout
Summary: Denzel Crocker comes up with a new scheme to get revenge on Timmy, prove that fairies are real, and use their power to rule the world. He has turned Dimmsdale Elementary School into a death trap, brainwashed all of Timmy's closest friends, and has kidnapped the girl of his dreams, Trixie. Can Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda brave the dangers of the school, defeat Crocker, and save the day?
1. A Typical Friday?

**DISCLAIMER(S): None of the characters represented in this fanfiction are my property. All the rights go to Nickelodeon and Viacom.**

**This story is an abridged/condensed version of an interactive story on a website named Choose Your Story. For some reason, I can't post a link to the original interactive version of the story, so I guess you'll have to go to the aforementioned site, and look for it in the Fan Fiction section.  
**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: A Typical Friday?_**

_Timmy Turner lays in his bed, bored out of his mind. He's beaten all of his video games and grew tired of them, all of his comic books have been read, and nothing good was on TV._

_Suddenly, he just remembered something; today was Friday. Friday was usually the day that his group of fellow geeks/best friends, Chester, A.J., Sanjay, Elmer, and Tootie, would come over to hang out, and yet...neither of them came by._

_Then, he remembered another thing; Trixie Tang. The prettiest, and most popular girl in all of Dimmsdale, and the girl Timmy strives to win her heart. And yet, she still disregards him as an 'empty bus seat.'_

_Wondering what she's currently doing, he grabbed his smartphone and checked out her BookFace page...only to find that she hasn't updated her status recently._

_'Weird,' Timmy thought, 'she usually updates her status every waking minute...' What on earth is going on here?_

_All of a sudden, his fairy godparents, Cosmo and Wanda, poofs into his field of vision, and they looked like they were in a state of panic._

"Guys? What's wrong?" _Timmy asked, noticing their panicked looks._

"Timmy dear, you'd better read this! We've seen a shady-looking figure deliver this letter to your mailbox." _Wanda said, handing her godchild the suspicious letter._

_Timmy recieved the paper, and proceeded to read it._

_**"Dear Turner,**_  
_**Come to Dimmsdale Elementary, **_  
_**I have a special surprise for you...**_

_**Signed,**  
**~Name Withheld**  
**P.S. Bring your FAIRIES, too. "**_

"...Ehh, why not. I don't have anything better to do." _Timmy said, until he reread the P.S. note_. "Huh, it says to bring you guys, too."

* * *

**_At the school..._**

_After traveling some distance away from his house, Timmy arrived at the front entrance of Dimmsdale Elementary School, with Cosmo and Wanda behind him as butterflies in disguise. Feeling confident that there are no other humans around them, the two poofed back into their fairy forms. Timmy climbed out of his bicycle, courtesy of his fairies, and stopped to observe the school._

_Only, this wasn't the school he's known for nearly all his life._

_The school windows were blinded by curtains, a giant statue sits on the roof of the building, and the giant 'SCHOOL' logo had a new sign plastered in place of it._

"'Crocker's Playhouse?!'" _Timmy read aloud, his mouth agape._ "What the heck has Crocker done to the school?!"

"I'm not sure, hun! But, knowing Crocker, it can't be for a good reason..." _Wanda replied._

"Look! Another letter!" _Cosmo said, pointing to the aforementioned paper on the first step to the building._

_Timmy was quick to notice it, and went to grab the paper. His confusion turned into shock as he read._

**_"Ha! I knew you and your FAIRY GODPARENTS were dumb enough_**  
**_to come to the school! Or, as it's now known as, 'Crocker's Playhouse!'_**  
**_Your nerd friends are now working for me, and that's not all! I've even_**  
**_kidnapped Ms. Tang, all just to lure you and your FAIRIES into my trap!_**  
**_Don't even think of entering my Playhouse, unless you risk you and your_**  
**_FAIRIES' lives in danger!"_**

**_Signed,_**  
**_~Denzel Crocker_**

_Timmy's eyes were as wide as saucers as he finished reading the note. He now knew why his friends didn't call or came by his house, and why Trixie hasn't updated her social media status. They were in the hands of his crazy teacher. He quickly turned to his fairies._

"Guys! Crocker's kidnapped my friends and future, to-be girlfriend! And he's turned the school into a death trap! What should we do?!" _Timmy exclaimed._

"U-U-Uhm...maybe we should just go back home!" _Cosmo fearfully said, his skin nearly turning white._ "Who knows what kind of death awaits us in there!?"

"Oh, how _noble _of you, Cosmo! We've got to get inside that school and save Timmy's friends!" _Wanda rebutted._

"But...who knows what Crocker has in store for us this time?! He's wanting to kill us now!"

"Cosmo, we've been in many situations worse than this! This will be nothing to us, now let's go!"

_As the two continued to argue, Timmy was considering his options;_

_Either leave the school and hope the police comes and arrest Crocker..._

_...Or become the hero, save Trixie and his friends, and stop Crocker himself...with his fairies, of course._

_He ultimately made his decision as he went to interrupt his fairies._

"Guys! Stop fighting!" _Timmy exclaimed, getting their attention._

"What is it, Timmy?" _Cosmo asked._

"Yeah, sport, what is it?" _Wanda added._

_Timmy cleared his throat, and took a deep breath._

"Wanda's right! We're going in!" _He__ exclaimed, as he proceeded to climb the steps toward the school entrance._

"What?! But, the whole school is booby-trapped! You could probably get killed, Timmy!" _Cosmo objected, in concern._

"Man up, Cosmo! If someone kidnapped me and took me to a death-trap-filled building, would you run away from me?" _Wanda questioned._

_Cosmo's fear turned off after hearing this. _"Heck no, I wouldn't! There's no way I'd ever leave you, Wanda!"

"Aw, you're so sweet, honey!" _Wanda went to hug her husband, and gave him a peck on his cheek._

_Cosmo then looked towards Timmy. _"Lead the way, Timmy!"

"Alright, let's go!" _And with that, Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda entered the school, ready for anything, and determined to stop Crocker, and rescue Timmy's friends. However, little did they know, something was watching the trio enter the school._

_A security camera.  
_

* * *

**_To be continued..._**


	2. The Crossroads

_**Chapter 2: The Crossroads**_

_What most of the students and faculty didn't know about Dimmsdale Elementary School, is that there is a secret underground lab, hidden underneath the foundation of the school. This lab was the brainchild of one individual. And that individual, was Denzel Crocker. Aptly named the 'Crocker Cave,' this was his base of operations in his never-ending quest to prove the existence of fairies, and use their magic to become ruler of the Fairy World and human world. Unbeknownst to anyone, Crocker had set up security cameras that tracked the entire interior and exterior of the building, and sure enough, he watched as his favorite pint-sized enemy, Timmy Turner, and his fairies, entered the building that the hunch-backed teacher had converted into a death-trap._

"Heh-ha! You have made a grave mistake, Turner! Once you meet your doom inside my Playhouse, I shall capture your..." _Crocker stopped mid-sentence to perform his classic _"..._**FAIRY GODPARENTS!**_" _gesture, while conforming his entire body to un-realistic proportions before continuing. _"And I shall use their magic to become the supreme ruler of both human and fairy worlds!" _Crocker exclaimed, cackling._

"...Wha...Where am I...?" _A young, feminine voice called out behind Crocker._

"Ah, Ms. Tang! I see you're awake!" _The teacher turned from his security cameras to look at the source of the voice._

_It was none other than Trixie Tang, who was, moments ago, just chirping away on her BookFace page from the comfort of her luxurious mansion, but now, she awakens to find herself caged like an animal, by her crazy teacher, no-less._

"Mr. Crocker?! What's going on here...?" _Trixie questioned, trying to break free from her holding cell._

"I apologize for your discomfort, Ms. Tang (not really), but I've just concocted a new plan that'll rid myself of that nuisance Turner, and prove that _**FAIRIES**_ really exist! And you just-so-happened to be the bait I needed to lure him into my trap!" _Crocker explained, jabbing his index finger towards the popular girl as he said it._

_Trixie scoffed at this notion. _"You're _still _crazy about fairies? And what does kidnapping me have to do with your plan to get rid of that empty bus seat?" _She asked, referring Timmy as 'an empty bus seat,' as she normally does._

"As I've said, you were normally bait for my trap. But, upon some recent memories having come back to me, I've discovered something very interesting about you." _Crocker said, with a sinister grin._

"And what might that be?" _Trixie questioned._

"I've discovered that not only did you have romantic feelings toward Turner, but you've also became acquainted with his **_FAIRY GODPARENTS!_**" _Crocker exclaimed, contorting his body again._

_The young girl looked shocked for a moment, but tried to play it cool. _"...You've _really _lost your mind this time, Crockpot." _Trixie scoffed._

_But while Trixie tried to hide it on the outside, on the inside, she was shocked to discover that he was indeed right. What was once a distant memory in her mind, came back to fruition. It was the time when the Darkness, a giant, dark cesspool that sucked up everything in it's path, attacked Dimmsdale in pursuit of Timmy, who was branded as the Chosen One. The bravery and selflessness he demonstrated when he sacrificed himself to save her, his friends, family, and even enemies from the Darkness on the Blue Moon of Veegon made her fall head over heels for the buck-toothed boy. That was also where she shared her first kiss with him, just before giving himself up to the dark cloud. And before that, when the Darkness's robotic minions, the Eliminators, captured them, and took them to a remote prison named 'Abracatraz,' she gazed her eyes upon four floating figures, a green-haired male, a pink-haired female, a giant, muscular male, and a purple-haired, round baby, whom she later discovered were fairies. She faintly remembered the muscular fairy saying something about something called "Forgeticin" and also said he would use it to wipe their memories clear of those events. However, because of her true feelings for Timmy, she could still remember those events._

"Hmm...stubborn to the truth, I see. No matter, maybe you'll be more comfortable talking about it, after I destroy that twerp boyfriend of yours, and capture his **_FAIRIES!_**" _Crocker boasted. It was then he turned back to look at the security camera footage. _"Ah, it seems that Turner has reached his first obstacle! Why don't you sit back and watch him _fail!?_" 

_Trixie didn't respond as she too proceeded to watch the monitors, hoping that Timmy survives and rescues her._

* * *

_**Back to the trio...**_

_After traversing through the main hallways, experiencing no danger so far, they reach the end of the hall, where they are greeted by two separated, closed doors. Timmy looked towards the two doors, carefully trying to find out the trick._

"Yes sir!" _A muffled, scruffy voice resonates towards one of the doors. _"Don't worry, sir, I'll be ready to strike the minute Timmy opens this door!" 

_That voice was all-too familiar to Timmy, but for once, he didn't like the sound of it._

"That sounds like Chester!" _He hushedly said to his fairies._

"Crocker said that your friends now work for him. As much as I would appreciate you trying to help your friends, Timmy, we need to steer clear of them for right now." _Wanda quietly told her godchild._

"How are we supposed to know which door leads to where...?" _Cosmo questioned._

"Heh, this'll be easy! I wish I knew what was behind the doors!" _Timmy softly exclaimed._

_As Cosmo and Wanda pointed their magic wands up, ready to fulfill their godchild's wish, their wands suddenly deflated, leaving no magical effect._

"Uhm...sorry sport, no can do. Crocker must've reinforced the doors with some kind of magic-proof substance." _Wanda said._

"You mean I have to actually _guess _where to go, and hope for the best?! This is so stupid..." _Timmy went back to thinking about which door to take._

"Alright then, let's take the door to the right!" _Timmy said, pointing his index finger to the right door._

_As Timmy approached the door, he decided to knock on the door, just in case he accidently chose the wrong door. Hearing nothing, he slowly opened the door._

_Fortunately, he was relieved that his best friend-turned-evil wasn't on the other side. But however, what was on the other side; were two more doors._

"Hey, wait a minute, we were already in that room!" _Cosmo exclaimed, confusion setting in._

"Either this is another trap, or we're making progress." _Wanda mused._

_Suddenly, they were surprised with another muffled voice, this one sounding more mature, but still young._

"I hear voices, Mr. Crocker!" _The voice called out. _"Affirmative, when Turner opens the door, I'll neutralize him, and capture the fairies!" 

"It's A.J.! I'd better be careful, I don't wanna get 'neutralized'...whatever that means...!" _Timmy quietly exclaimed.  
__  
Making up his mind, the buck-toothed boy chose the door to the left. He thought it would be best to change directions every once in a while. Like before, Timmy went to knock on the door. And just like before, he didn't hear anything behind it. With this realization, he proceeded to open the door. As Timmy opened the door, he was relieved to not find A.J., but he was a little miffed to find more doors instead._

_Except now, there were _three _doors to choose from._

"Aw, come on! _THREE _doors now?!" _Timmy exclaimed, in irritation._

"Choose carefully, Timmy. I've got a feeling that this is the last crossroads we've got to take." _Wanda noted, noticing the absence of any muffled voices._

_However, the trio could still hear some heavy, muffled breathing from two of the doors. One sounded very gruff, while the other's breaths hitched._

_After making his mind up again, Timmy said, _"Okay, let's take the door on the middle!" _Timmy said, pointing to the middle door.  
__  
Once again, to make sure he chose correctly, he went to knock on the door. And once again, he heard nothing from the other side. The pink-hatted boy practically swung the door open, and as he and his fairies entered the other side, they witnessed a large room with little sitting areas, and a kitchen in the back room. They soon realized they were in the school cafeteria._

* * *

_**To be continued...**_


	3. Finding (and Fighting) Your Friends

_**Chapter 3: Finding (and Fighting) Your Friends**_

_Timmy let out a huge sigh of relief. _"Phew, thank goodness. No more doors!" _Thinking he and his fairies were alone, he decided to boast. _"Really Crocker? Booby-trapped _doors? _Is that the best you've got!?"

"I don't think it would be best to gloat, Timmy. We may have survived those crossroads, but we're not out of the woods yet." _Wanda reminded._

"Ah, come on, Wanda, what could possibly go wrong?" _Timmy questioned. Though, he would soon regret saying that._

_Suddenly, a monitor dropped down from the ceiling, and after some static upon activation, the trio were soon face-to-monitor with their enemy, Crocker, who was broadcasting from his underground lair._

"Greetings Turner! I see you, and your _**FAIRIES**_, managed to avoid my new henchmen! Impressive luck, I must say. However, your luck will end here!" _Crocker exclaimed._

"Crocker! What have you done to Trixie?!" _Timmy yelled, expressing concern for the popular girl._

"Eh, don't worry about her. She's perfectly fine! See for yourself..." _Crocker replied, before moving to the side to reveal the cage-ridden girl._

"Timmy, help!" _Trixie exclaimed, still trying to break free from the bars._

"Hang on, Trixie! We'll save you!" _Timmy yelled back._

"Aw, how thoughtful. Too bad that you'll never see her again!" _Crocker said, coming back into full-frame. _"In the meantime, why don't you play with your..._**friends**_!" _Crocker cackled, as the video cut off, and the monitor rose back into the ceiling._

_Suddenly, various parts of the cafeteria floor opened up, and five figures rose up from underground._

_It was Chester, A.J., Sanjay, Elmer, and Tootie; all equipped with evil red irises in their eyes, and deadly laser blasters._

"Guys! Snap out of it! Crocker's got you guys brainwashed to do his bidding!" _Timmy said to his friends, trying to snap them out of their evil trance._

"Silence, buck-toothed boy! You are an enemy to Mr. Crocker!" _Sanjay yelled._

"And he's ordered us to destroy you and contain your..." _Elmer said, in his nasally voice, until he, and the rest of the brainwashed group, contorted their bodies and exclaimed,_ "_...**FAIRY GODPARENTS!**_"_, in the same manner as the insane teacher._

_As the group of friends-turned-evil charged their weapons, ready to blast, Timmy turned to Cosmo and Wanda. _"...Okay, guys...need some help here!"

"You say the word, and I'll wish up a weapon you could use, Timmy!" _Cosmo said, waving his wand._

"You do realize it's _five against one_?! Timmy, how about you wish for a shield, so that you could safely get to the other side!" _Wanda rebutted._

_With the limited time he had before his friends would fire their laser blasters, Timmy tried to decide which wish would favor him better against them. He could either knock some sense into his friends, or he could play it defensively and just get to the other side. __After some quick thinking, Timmy made his mind up._

"Cosmo, Wanda, I wish for a shield!" _Timmy said to his fairy godparents. Thankfully, with no magic-cancelling spells in sight, Cosmo and Wanda were able to fulfill their godchild's wish._

_***POOF!***_

_As the two fairies waved their wands, a sudden fairy cloud poofed around Timmy. As the cloud settled, he looked around him to discover green and pink floating shields circling around him._

"Whee! This was such a good idea, Timmy!" _Cosmo exclaimed in joy, as he continued to spin around._

_The boy didn't respond as he made a dash toward the other side of the cafeteria. The five brainwashed kids fired their laser guns as full blast, but not a single shot broke the fairy shields, nor did it hit Timmy. Finally, after running some distance around the large cafeteria, and after the laser blasts ceased, the trio reached the other side of the cafeteria._

"Phew...okay, now what?" _Timmy asked, panting from his dash._

_Suddenly, a large, glass dome slowly dropped from the ceiling toward the middle of the room where the five kids were standing. They panicked, as they ran toward the edge of the dome, and banging on the glass._

"What's going on here?! Let us out!" _Chester exclaimed._

_Before Timmy could do something, or say something in response, the monitor from earlier dropped down, with Crocker reappearing on the screen._

"Ha! I knew you were gonna use your _**FAIRIES **_to get across! So, I've decided to spice things up a little..." _Crocker said, as another section of the cafeteria floor opened up to reveal two switches; the right pointing forward, the left backwards. _"I've decided to be generous, and give you a chance to save your friends! Just flick the right switch, and your friends will be broken free from my hypnotic trance! However, if you choose the wrong switch, the ground before them will open up, and your friends will fall into a lava pit! Choose wisely, Turner!" _Crocker explained, before the video feed cut off, and the monitor again returned to it's resting spot inside the ceiling._

_Timmy mentally braced himself for a make-or-break decision. This is his chance to save his friends. Whatever switch he picks will determine the fate of his friends. He examined the switches, taking note of their positions, before finalizing his decision._

"Okay...here goes nothing..." _Timmy timidly said, as he approached __the left switch. The buck-toothed boy grabbed ahold of the handle, and vigorously tried to move the handle to the other side. After struggling for a good minute, the handle finally transferred to the other side. Suddenly, the five kids felt an electrical zap to the back of their heads, and passed out. As the dome rose back to it's original spot inside the ceiling, Timmy went to check on his friends. He propped Chester up to a sitting position, and tried to shake him awake._

"Hey, Chester! You guys okay?"_ Timmy told his trailer-park friend. Chester slowly opened his eyes to see Timmy looking at him in concern._

"Whoa...Timmy? What's going on, dude?" _Chester asked, regaining consciousness._

"Ugh...I feel some sort of chip on the back of my head..." _A.J. said, feeling around his head, after also regaining consciousness._

_Timmy walked towards the child prodigy to examine. Sure enough, he found a broken circuit chip on the back of A.J's head. _"This must've been how Crocker managed to brainwash you guys!" _He told his friends, whom all awakened._

"Crockpot did this?!" _Chester exclaimed._

"Yeah, he kidnapped you guys to make you part of his army, he's turned the whole school into a glorified death trap, and he has Trixie locked up in his underground cave!"_ Timmy explained._

_The five friends gasped upon hearing all this._

"Mr. Crocker has gone too far this time! It is time for us to fight back!" _Sanjay exclaimed, as he stood up._

"_Oh _no. You guys need to rest. Heck, I need to rest too, after making a stress-inducing decision. But, Trixie needs me. I need to get to Crocker's cave and stop him!" _Timmy said, before suddenly whispering to himself, and taking a walkie-talkie out of his pocket, seemingly out of nowhere, and handing it to A.J. _"Here. If I need your help, I'll be sure to let you know."

"Got it. Good luck, Timmy!" _A.J. said._

"Kick that big meanie Crocker in the butt!" _Tootie exclaimed._

"Me and my boil are counting on you, Timmy!" _Elmer said, pointing at his large trademark boil._

"You are a brave solider, Timothy!" _Sanjay said, saluting._

"Be careful down there, man!" _Chester said._

_As his friends cheered him on, Timmy went to find one of the many secret entrances to the Crocker Cave. He knew the school as well as Crocker himself, so he easily found a hidden keypad behind a sports poster on a wall. Knowing Crocker, he typed in **3247437** (FAIRIES) on the keypad, and the tile of floor he stepped in slid open, dropping Timmy down toward a sliding chute, which would no doubt lead him, and Cosmo and Wanda, who have beforehand disguised himself as necklaces, to Crocker's base of operations._

* * *

_**To be continued...**_


	4. Showdown in the Cave

_**Chapter 4: Showdown in the Cave**_

_After an, albeit fun, ride down the chute, the trio finally arrived at the Crocker Cave. As Timmy looked around, he noticed that most of the lights in the cave were dimmed out, save for a huge spotlight, shining down on a cage, which contained the one person he risked his life running through the whole school for._

"Trixie!" _Timmy called out to her, to which she woke from her nap to see her short savior running toward her._

"Timmy!" _Trixie happily called to him. She was relieved that he made it, and that they would soon be out of this dreadful building._

_While the buck-toothed boy tried to unlock the cage, Cosmo and Wanda noticed a large robotic hand that was about to squish him._

"_Timmy, look out!_" _The fairies shouted to their godchild. Timmy was able to notice the giant hand just in time, as he dashed out of the way, just before the hand slammed down onto the ground._

_The trio looked to where the source of the hand came from; a giant robot in the shape of Denzel Crocker, with the man himself piloting the huge machine._

"How do you like my Crock-O-Bot, Turner?! I was busy putting the finishing touches on this baby while you were out there nearly getting yourself killed! Once I get those _**FAIRIES **_of your's, I shall harness their power to fully enhance the Crock-O-Bot, and I shall rule Dimmsdale and Fairy World!" _Crocker boasted, cackling like a madman._

_The trio gazed at the robotic machine in fear, but they couldn't run away. They had come far in their adventure, and they weren't going to back down. They just need a good plan, and this fight would be theirs._

"Okay guys, we need a plan, and fast!" _Timmy told his fairies._

"Hmm...I've got it! We just need to make a wish to shutdown Crocker's robot!" _Wanda suggested._

"That sounds good! But uhh...maybe your friends could help us out?" _Cosmo rebutted._

_They're both good plans, Timmy thought to himself, but time was ticking, and he had to pick one fast._

_After a few seconds of thinking, he made his mind up. __But before Timmy could get a word out, Crocker proceeded to fire his robot's finger-laser blasts toward the trio. Thankfully, they dodged it in the nick of time, but quickly proceeded to duck behind a fallen pillar. Thinking back to his decision, Timmy pulled out his walkie-talkie._

"Cosmo, Wanda! Make yourselves scarce! I'm gonna get my friends to help!"_ Timmy told his fairy godparents._

"Wait, _my _idea worked?!" _Cosmo cluelessly asked._

"Yes, it did! Now, come on, Cosmo!" _Wanda ordered, as she and her green-haired husband poofed out of the scene._

_When he was confident that his fairies were safe and sound from Crocker's robot, Timmy proceeded to turn on the walkie-talkie. _"A.J.! Do you read me?! Come in, over!" _He called through the little communicator._

_"I read you loud and clear, Timmy! What's the situation?" A.J. asked through the receiver._

"Well, Crocker's built a huge robot, and it's blasting at me at this very second! I'm gonna need backup!" _Timmy exclaimed._

_He then heard Chester's voice. "10-4, Buck Tooth! We've found these cool looking laser guns, and A.J. supplied us with these cool gliders we're gonna use to safely glide down toward the cave! We're on our way, buddy! Over and out!" Chester said, as the receiver cut off._

_Timmy didn't realize how little cover he had left, until his friends finished talking to him. He was hoping they would hurry up soon before he was completely exposed, or worse, disintegrated._

_Thankfully, he heard an all-too familiar _"_Yahoo!_" _from his braced best friend, and watched as Chester, A.J., Sanjay, Elmer, and Tootie, proceeded to fire their laser blasters at Crocker's robot. As the crazed teacher tried to swat the kids off of their gliders, Timmy went to work on finding a automatic shutdown switch or something. He eventually discovered a power outlet with one lone plug connected to it. As Timmy pulled the plug, he heard the sound of a machine shutting down._

"Eh?! What's happening?! Why is my robot not firing lasers?! Why is it not moving?!" _Crocker frantically asked._

"Hey Crocker! Looks like your power's out!" _Timmy shouted, making the teacher turn to look at him, as he witnessed that he held the unplugged cord to his robot._

"_**NO! **_My plans have been foiled again!" _Crocker yelled, angrily jumping around like a mad child, until he felt that his robot was falling down to the ground. Fortunately, the impact didn't kill him, but he'll be knocked out for a little while, at least until the police stop by the school tomorrow to pick him up._

"_Woo-hoo!_ You did it, Timmy!"_ Chester exclaimed, frantically hugging his best friend._

"Heh, couldn't have done it without you guys!" _Timmy said. "And my fairies, too." He thought to himself._

"_Ahem!_" _A female voice called out, ending with a little giggle. Timmy looked to where the voice came from, and it helped jog his memory back to why he was here in the first place._

"Oh, yeah, right...!" _Timmy went back to the cage Trixie was still being held at. _"Hmm...hey Chester! Think you could help me out here?" _He called his blonde friend over._

"No problemo, chewing through metal bars are my speciality!" _Chester boasted, as he proceeded to yank the bars out of the cage, one bar at a time, until making a sizable clearing for Trixie to get out._

_Upon finally being released from her cage, Trixie proceeded to grab Timmy, and hugged him, and spun around with him. After spinning around, she gave him a sweet kiss on his cheek._

"Thank you, Timmy! You're my hero!" _Trixie said, increasing her grip._

_A.J. prepared the gliders again. _"I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready to get outta here!"

**_Some time later..._**

_After all they went through, the kids were finally able to leave the school. They nearly cried tears of joy as they opened the exit doors and witnessed the sunlight shining before them._

"Party at Timmy's house!" _Chester exclaimed, while the rest of the kids cheered in response._

_As the kids made a mad dash towards the Turner residence, they were watched by a green-haired, and a pink-haired fairy._

"Aww, I just _love _happy endings!" _Wanda sighed._

"Speaking of happy endings...

THE END 

...There it is! Thanks for reading, everyone!" _Cosmo announced, breaking the fourth wall._


End file.
